Kung Fu Panda World
by LizzyThePanda
Summary: (ITS BACK TO STAY!) I, myself, get transported into one of my KFP stories where I live as my OC and become the Lotus Warrior. In my adventure I will learn valuable lessons and become more true to myself. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Warped into Another Universe

**~Kung Fu Panda World~**

**Chap.1 Warped into another Universe**

It was a snowy winter night in 2010 and I was looking out my window, watching the snow fall. As I watched the snow fall from the dark blue sky I was daydreaming about a world I've always dreamed of living in.

_*****My Fantasy*****_

_Deep in the heart of ancient China there were six of the greatest warriors the world has ever known; the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. But soon would come a new warrior, a warrior young but brave, focused and determined…The Lotus Warrior! (Lizzy the ocelot jumps out and starts beating up all the bad guys once she hits the ground.)_

_Never before had an ocelot been so fierce! (Lizzy continues to fight the boar bandits as everyone, including Po and five stare in amazement.) _

_Rabbit Villager; "She's incredible!" _

_(As Lizzy finishes the Boar Bandits off she hits the ground on her two feet and takes a breath of exhaustion as everyone in the crowd cheers.)_

_Boar Bandit; "Hey, princess, you forgetting someone?"_

_(Lizzy turns around to see that one more boar, and probably the biggest, was coming after her."_

_Lizzy; "Of course I didn't forget you, buddy. I was just saving the best for last." _

_(Lizzy and the Boar begin to fight but after about a minute the boar had been defeated.)_

_The warriors were stunned at this young girl's fury._

_(The crowd cheers for Lizzy's act of bravery when suddenly Lizzy felt a bat in the head from a steel hammer…_

_*****Back in Reality*****_

I was finally snapped back to reality when a strong wind hit the screen outside my window. I let out a sigh and turned away from my window to find myself in my tiny bedroom where I pretty much live my life. And in my hand was a notebook that held a Kung Fu Panda fic I was just getting started on; well…I haven't exactly written anything yet but I do have a drawing on the bottom of the second page. The drawing includes the Furious Five in the front, looking ready to fight and Po, Shifu and Master Oogway in the background, looking at them with curious looks on their faces. The pictures still needed to be colored so I grabbed my colored pencils and started coloring.

This story is about a ceremony in which one of the Furious Five will be named The Lotus Warrior and will receive the all-powerful Lotus Blade but when Master Oogway was supposed to name of the five The Lotus Warrior he instead choses a young Ocelot girl. (I have not named her yet) Yup, the Furious Five get ditched again! But this time it's by a little teenager so they've really had it now. Anyway, Oogway choses the young Ocelot because he knows all the lies she tells herself and wants her to change her ways so she can be more true to herself. But with the approaching threat, Shifu doesn't want to believe the Ocelot coward is possibly the warrior they're looking for, so he does everything he can to make the Ocelot want to quit. That approaching threat is a vicious warrior by the name of _Ming Zhu, _a cheetah who was adopted by Shifu; she was adopted as a small child around the time the Furious Five were children still in training. Ming Zhu was going to be the Lotus Warrior but when Oogway refused she went a little crazy. She beat the chi out of the five to prove to Shifu she's his most powerful student, and when that didn't work she tried to take the Lotus Blade by force. Now it was time for Oogway to knock the chi out of her. After all that, Ming Zhu was finally banished from the Valley of Peace and is now said to be living in the Mongolian Mountains. Just like the Dragon Scroll, the Lotus Blade is said to contain great power. When the chosen one lays a hand on it, the power will be transferred into that person, making him or her the most powerful warrior who ever lived. Now that Ming Zhu has heard it will be given to someone else, she is now on her way to get her revenge. But can the Ocelot stop her? So yeah, it's a story that kind of parallels when Po became the Dragon Warrior.

But anyway, the last colored pencil I grabbed was sky blue for Shifu's eyes. After that I was finally done coloring and it was now time to title the name of the chapter at the top of the page; I wrote "Chap.1- The Ceremony" in 3-demensional bubble lettering. I put my colored pencils away and took out the pencil I've been holding in the spiral of the notebook.

Writing is great way to escape from reality and 2010 really hasn't been my best year. A lot has happened since the beginning of this year; examples are my grandfather dying, my kitty running away and my mom having two surgeries. Thank God it's almost New Year's Eve because I am so ready for 2010 to end already! While coloring the picture I was thinking about how awesome it would be if I could actually go to the Kung Fu Panda world and go on an adventure with the characters. In fact I kind of based the Ocelot character on myself. Just like me, the Ocelot is always doubting herself and doesn't believe there's anything special about her. As she trains she's going to learn that what makes her special is just believing in herself.

It took a minute for me to think of how to begin the first chapter but when I finally thought of something to write something weird happened. Before I could touch the paper with the lead of my pencil I had to throw the notebook on the wood floor because the page with the picture I drew was glowing. The brighter the glowing notebook became the more I wanted to scream but I was so freaked out by this I couldn't open my mouth. And it got worse; all of sudden there was like a freakin' hurricane in my room and instead of the wind pushing me away it was pulling me toward the notebook. I felt pressure, like something had a tight grip on every inch of my body. I struggled to get free but before I could do anything I was already falling.

The second I touched the notebook I could suddenly feel my body falling, I opened my eyes to see I was falling through some bright blue portal. My heart pounded in my chest as I fell and the only thing going through my mind was; "I'M GONNA DIE!" After like two minutes of falling and panicking on the inside I had finally come to a stop. I had a splitting headache after falling for so long and I couldn't open my eyes to see where the heck I was but I was floating in mid-air. When I could finally open my eyes I could see nothing; it was so black I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face, now I was really starting to panic. And just when I felt like I was really gonna throw up I could suddenly see little flashes in the distance; all these little stars came out of pretty much nowhere and were sticking to me like I was a magnet. All the little stars continued to stick to me until I was completely covered, and when I was completely covered it felt almost like I was being transformed, it didn't hurt but felt more like I was being covered in goo but I could still feel my body being transformed. It wasn't until only a second later when I could finally feel solid ground under my palms and knees. I opened my eyes once again to see I was crammed in some small space, I couldn't identify where I was but nothing about it felt at all normal. And it wasn't only the air that felt different but my body as well, I felt…furry; the wall in front of me had a few cracks with warm sunlight coming through and I shakily picked up my hand and put it in the light to see it was no longer a hand but was indeed a paw. I put both hands, or should I say paws, on my face and felt whiskers, a wet nose and more fur. After that I felt everywhere else on my body and I felt fur all over the place, and the weirdest part was that I had a tail! I was really sick to my stomach now. I started breathing heavily, trying to scream at the top of my lungs. Before I did so I could finally hear noises outside the small space I was in; it sounded like a crowd cheering from beyond. I could also hear music, that sounded like a Chinese orchestra but just a little more up-beat. I became more curious and looked out one of the cracks that was big enough to peek through and couldn't believe my eyes; what I saw was the Furious Five (or the back of them at least.) standing in the Jade Palace arena, looking ready to fight. All around them was a crowd of cheering citizens. I shut my eyes and shook my head to make sure I really was seeing what I was seeing and was pretty clear this was no dream. I swear I was about to throw up when I heard Shifu's voice.

**(A/N; Okay, guys, really sorry I deleted this story twice but I just got a few new ideas for this story and the few other stories I plan to write for this series. But this time it's here to stay and I promise Lizzy the Ocelot is NEVER going to leave us again! Please stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to R&R. THANKS GUYS!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Ceremony of the Lotus Warrior

**~Kung Fu Panda World~**

**Chap.2 Ceremony of the Lotus Warrior**

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, I give to you, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis…the Furious Five!"

I knew that voice and it had to be Shifu's; it sounded like his voice was coming from above the little area I was crammed into.

The Furious Five then stood straight and bowed as the audience grew louder and louder by the second. (Seriously, it was like a Jonas Brothers concert)

After hearing Shifu's voice I heard yet another familiar voice, "Master Oogway is going to choose one of our masters to be named the Lotus Warrior." That voice had to be Po!

All of a sudden the Furious Five jumped into the air and the only one to come back down was Tigress; she stood with her legs spread out and her paws clenched in front of her chest with her claws sticking out, and this time I could actually see the front of her. I was curious why she was the only one who actually came back down but my mind was set to something else when a thousand flaming arrows came shooting at her from the right and left. As the arrows came at her she did nothing but move her eyes to where they were coming from and as soon as they were about to hit her, she jumped into the air doing a fancy backflip, letting all the arrows from each side smash into each other. My eyes widened at that performance. The second Tigress was back on her feet, a bunch of fireworks came shooting at her from each side as she began to swing around, kicking and punching the fireworks coming at her, pointing them to the sky. The fireworks shot up into the sky and only a second later blew up into colorful explosions.

My eyes were once again wider than an open curtain when I could suddenly see Crane flying not far from the fireworks in the sky. He suddenly started zooming through the fireworks that continued to explode in the sky; he was going so fast I could barely see what he was doing or how he was doing it. But when the fireworks stopped exploding and the sky was littered with a bunch of colorful little flares, Crane came back down without a single scratch; he had some ashes on his feathers but he dusted it off like it was nothing. The audience cheered once again. Crane then spread his wings as he swooped into the air; I couldn't see where he went but I did see Tigress come back down as she punched the ground so hard, wind of dust came off the ground. After slamming her fist into the ground she stood in that same pose she was in earlier as Crane came back down. Crane stood with his wings spread out in front of Tigress when out of the blue he picked her up with his claws and tossed her into the air. Once she was in the air Crane flew up as they began to literally spar in the sky. As they continued to spar, they slowly began to come back down to solid ground and when they finally did, Mantis was already down there, sitting on a firework that was about to shoot into the sky.

It looked like Mantis was meditating as Tigress and Crane stood there, watching. When the firework finally went up and exploded in the sky, the shape of the explosion looked just like Mantis meditating. I giggled slightly as the audience cheered. Mantis fell from the sky, covered in ash but before he hit the ground, Viper caught him and put out the flame on one of his antennas with the end of her tail. Mantis looked really dizzy but he shook it off and stood in a fighting stance in front of Viper. I couldn't see where Crane and Tigress went but I was no longer wondering when Mantis and Viper started sparring.

Later on, Viper picked up a long red ribbon that wasn't far from where she stood and began to dance beautifully as Mantis jumped through every nook of the ribbon until Viper finally tied him up. As Viper quickly slithered away, taking Mantis in the ribbon with her, Monkey came through, swinging on some chains. I didn't notice him because I was too busy looking at how funny Mantis looked in that ribbon but when I heard his loud monkey shriek, my attention was turned to him. I was really looking forward to his performance since he's my favorite out of the Furious Five, but as soon as he let go of those chains and hit the ground ready to fight the entire audience fell silent. Everyone in the stands gasped, looking to the direction I was in when I heard Oogway's gentle voice coming from above me.

"I sense the Lotus Warrior is among us," he said.

Monkey looked up slightly and stood straight as the rest of the five came to join him.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Lotus Warrior!" said Shifu as the crowd cheered one last time.

Now, everything was silent besides a set of drums going and I could still smell all the smoke and gunpowder.

I was so shocked over seeing some of my favorite characters spar right before my eyes I had nearly forgotten what had just happened; how I was sucked out of my room, into this blue portal and how I ended up here in this cat-like body. I felt all down my body and once again I could feel fur, a tail and whiskers next to my wet nose, this was clearly a cat body.

"_Wait a minute!" _I exclaimed in my head.

There was something that finally occurred to me: I was in a cat body in the Kung Fu Panda world, I was in the Jade Palace arena where a ceremony was going on, everyone was talking about the Lotus Warrior, I had to have been inside the story I was gonna write. But how could that be possible?

I shook off the question when I saw Oogway standing right outside the little space I was in, pointing at me. I gasped and flung myself away from the cracks.

"Now, now, don't be shy, my dear," he said in his gentlest tone. "Come out and show yourself."

I didn't know how I would be able to get out of there, but when I slightly pushed on the wall in front of me it opened, letting in more sunlight. Oogway then opened it all the way and smiled at me as he took my paw; I couldn't believe I had touched Master Oogway. It felt so good to get out of that crammed space; my muscles were aching from being in there so long. Now that I was out, I could see my cat body a lot better: I had ruddy orange fur as well as white fur in some places, I had brown and black spots all over me, I had cute little fuzzy white feet, I was wearing black shorts, black sandals, tan gauze wrapped up to my knees, a purple Kimono-like vest that showed a little bit of my spotted belly, red hand gloves, and my tail was fluffy and soft, much softer than anywhere else on my body. The only thing I still had was my curly brown hair but it was ten times longer than it normally is; It was braided onto the side and went down to my hip with a black ribbon at the end. Anyway, after examining myself I noticed the five looking at me with confusion as well as everyone in the audience; feeling embarrassed by everyone staring at me, I smiled awkwardly and hid my face in my paw.

"Come, my dear," said Oogway, gently, walking me to the center of the arena.

Once we made it to the center, he held up my paw and made me stand straight.

"Citizens, it is my honor to introduce to you, the Lotus Warrior," Oogway announced.

"WHAT!" Shifu exclaimed.

"HER!?" exclaimed the five in in unison,

"Oh…boy," I muttered.

It took the audience a minute to understand and they began to cheer as the music suddenly started up again.

By now it was pretty clear I was inside my story.

**Uh Oh! Lizzy has been chosen as the Lotus Warrior! Will she be able to handle the pressure? Tune in next time to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Shifu

**~Kung Fu Panda World~**

**Chap.3 Meeting Shifu**

Everyone in the audience was shouting _"LOTUS WARRIOR!" _as they jumped out of their seats, clapping. I looked around myself and saw all the human-like animals staring at me as they cheered. My stomach was upside down at this point. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Po and Shifu running over to Oogway and I and the Furious Five bowing in respect at Oogway's choice, as much as they didn't want to. Suddenly Po showed up behind me and he was a lot bigger in person.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior, will you escort her to the Hall of Heroes?" Oogway asked.

"Um, of course, Master Oogway," Po replied, placing a paw on my shoulder.

I literally almost wet myself over the fact the Kung Fu Panda himself touched me.

But anyways, as the two of us turned around, heading to the flight of stairs that led to the Hall of Heroes I could hear Shifu say exactly this: _"Master Oogway, wait! That skinny little ocelot cannot possibly be our warrior! In fact where did she even come from, you were about to point at Monkey and suddenly she comes out of the wall, who is she?" _Before I could hear Oogway's reply, Po and I were already going up the stairs and as we walked there were these duck guys bowing down on the side of the stairs; I thought they were only bowing to Po, but they were apparently to me too.

When we finally made it up to the Hall of Heroes I desperately ran for the doors to get away from the screaming audience and the bowing ducks. Po opened one of the doors for me and slowly closed it once I was inside. I then began to talk to myself. "Okay, this is scary. There is no possible way I can be inside my story. I just gotta pinch myself and wake up from this dream." So I pinched my furry spotted arm but I forgot I had claws now and squealed at the pain of those things going into my skin.

"Damn," I muttered, throwing my head back in frustration.

Finally I turned myself around to see the real Hall of Heroes right in front of me.

"Holy mother of ," I exclaimed. "It looks just how it does in the movie."

And just like Po in the movie, I was running around, checking out every artifact. I wasn't acting as ridiculous as him but more like an excited teenage girl. A couple minutes later when I finally let out a girly shriek, I heard a familiar voice.

"If you are finished…"

I turned around and saw Shifu looking at me with a glare.

"Oh, uh, hello, M-Master Shifu…um ss-sorry about that I was…I was just…um," I stuttered as he continued to glare at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Okay, this is awkward," I whispered under my breath, squeezing my tail in embarrassment.

"So, you are the legendary Lotus Warrior, hmm?" asked Shifu, suspiciously.

"Umm, I suppose," I replied.

"WRONG!" Shifu yelled, causing me to jump back. "You are not the Lotus Warrior! You will never be."

I rolled my lips, trying to think of a response to that.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why not, have you ever been through any form of a kung fu experience?" asked Shifu, walking over to where I stood.

"Um…no," I answered, being honest.

"I didn't think so," said Shifu. "Listen, Ocelot, I will say nothing against Master Oogway's choice but I will admit it is clearly impossible for the Lotus Warrior to be someone like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"Oh, child, just look at you," Shifu took one step closer to me. "These scrawny little legs," he smacked my ankles with his little walking stick. "Flat belly," he poked my stomach. "And those eyes, I see much fear in them."

"Listen, Oogway said that I was…" before I could finish, Shifu grabbed my middle finger in a fancy way.

"Oh crap, the Wuxi Finger Hold!" I exclaimed, falling to my knees.

"Ah, you know this hold, Ocelot?" asked Shifu in a bit of a creepy way.

"Yes, Master Shifu, I do," I answered shakily.

It was weird; it was like the Wuxi Finger Hold was bringing weakness to my body.

"Good, then you must know the hardest thing about this hold," Shifu said as he chuckled.

"Yes, master, and that's cleaning up afterwards," I replied with my voice getting more shaky.

"Smart girl," stated Shifu, chuckling once again. "Now listen closely, Ocelot, I just don't believe you can handle…"

"I see you have gotten to know Master Shifu, young lady," said Oogway, who had entered the Hall of Heroes.

Shifu released me from the Wuxi Finger Hold and immediately turned to his master, bowing in respect. I felt a wonderful sense of relief and fell of my back, breathing heavily.

"Master Oogway, yes, she has gotten to know me. And I have discovered she is no warrior," said Shifu, bowing.

"Oh but she is," replied Oogway, as Shifu looked at him in confusion. **(Even I looked a little confused.)**

"May I have a word with you, young lady?" asked Oogway, softly.

"Um…yes, Master Oogway," I replied, getting on my feet to approach him.

"Come," he said, placing a hand on my back.

I was now hoping I would be given some information on what the heck is going on.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short but stay tuned for the next one and find out why Lizzy is there. And speaking of chapters, I know I haven't updated Shifu's Granddaughter in like forever but most of the next chapter is focused on backstory so I've been taking some time to schedule out what happened. Thankfully I am nearly done with that chapter and I'll post it whenever I can. I'm as well working on the next chapter of PEACHICK, another story I haven't updated in a while, and I promise I won't stop with these stories until they're finished. Until then, TTFN.) **


	4. Chapter4 A Talk with Oogway

**~Kung Fu Panda World~**

**Chap.4 A Talk with Oogway**

Oogway had taken me to the Sacred Peach Tree. I was excited to see the actual tree right in front of me; it was bigger than the way it looked in the movie. I stepped under the branches of sweet-smelling peach blossoms and asked the question I had wanted to ask since I got there.

"Master Oogway, what's going on? Why am I here?"

Oogway chuckled, "You are here to overcome your fears and learn to believe."

"Believe what?" I asked.

"In yourself, dear one," Oogway answered. "You must learn to believe that you can do anything you wish to set your mind to. And those lies, you must stop telling yourself those terrible lies."

"How do you even know I'm like that?" I asked, beginning to feel a little emotional.

"I sense it in your mind, young one," Oogway replied in a very mystical way.

Everything he was saying was weird but I was I trying to understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Like…how do you know I'm the Lotus Warrior?"

"I have had a vision," Oogway replied. "A vision of a young ocelot defending herself from the ferocious Ming Zhu, and in my knowledge, that ocelot is you, Lizzy."

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped, almost drooling. I didn't want to believe what he said, not only about his vision, but the fact that he addressed me by my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, horrified.

"My dear Lizzy, I know you for your spirited imagination and the great excitement you feel for this world," Oogway calmly replied.

I slightly shook my head, trying to understand what he said.

So…I'm getting the sense you know I'm not from this world?" I asked, calmer than before.

"Yes, young one," Oogway replied. "Like I said before, I know you for the excitement you feel for this world, and now I am letting you experience an adventure in the world you know and love to become more confident of yourself."

"Wait, so you brought me here?" I asked.

"Indeed," Oogway answered.

Suddenly I remembered what was important at this time.

"But how, how was I sucked into my story and into this world, how did I mutate into this ocelot body? And how…how…" Before I could continue babbling, Oogway handed me a tiny chain with a little blue stone hooked to it.

"What's this?" I calmly asked, receiving the chain.

The little blue stone was glowing. It didn't look normal.

"That, Lizzy, is what will get you home, and is also what I used to get you here. It is the Moon Stone of Shenqi," Oogway answered.

"So can I go home?" I asked, eagerly.

"Not yet, young one," Oogway replied. "You have not learned anything yet."

"But when can I go home? I mean, I love this place and it's absolutely amazing to actually be here but I think Shifu may be right. There's no way I'll be able to handle this; learning something hardcore like kung fu, fighting an evil villain, and having to prove myself a warrior I know I'm not."

"But you are, dear one," said Oogway. "You just need to believe."

"Oh yeah…right," I said, knowing I was gonna be hearing that word quite a bit.

"Now listen closely, the time for you to go home will come when your journey is complete. And since this is indeed your story, by using this Moon Stone, you can make certain things happen," explained Oogway.

"So I can like control everything that happens here?" I asked, excited.

"Not necessarily," answered Oogway. "Keep in mind that the unexpected will happen and whenever you wish to make something occur you must concentrate with all your power. Though this will really be a book of your adventure, you must be sure whatever it is you make occur will create a good story."

I understood a little better now; I was still freaked out but my stomach was no longer aching.

"Now, you will wear this Moon Stone on your wrist," said Oogway.

I glanced at the little blue stone once again and put my paw through the little chain. It fit my wrist perfectly.

"And whenever you wish to make something happen, hold the stone in your palm and focus," Oogway continued.

I was a bit more curious and did what Oogway said to do: I held the Moon Stone in my palm and slowly closed my eyes, thinking of a peach falling from the tree and landing straight on my head. I opened my eyes and it took about five seconds for the peach to fall, I let out a small squeak when it landed on my head, making Oogway chuckle. When I tried it again, I thought of Shifu coming by and taking me to the Training Hall. I opened my eyes and Shifu was already coming up the stairs.

"All right, little girl, if you really think you are the Lotus Warrior, why don't you get started on training and try to prove it to me," he said, approaching me from the stairway.

My eyes widened, looking down at the Moon Stone. It really was magic and the things taking place really didn't feel like any coincidence, well, maybe the peach falling on my head did, but this really didn't. Anyway, Shifu then turned to Oogway and bowed.

"Master Oogway, I strongly apologize but I think she should probably get started on training."

Oogway slowly nodded, smiling. "Trust me, Shifu, she will not disappoint you."

Shifu nodded, trusting his word. "Come along, Ocelot."

I took a few steps forward, following Shifu but then stopped and turned around, facing Oogway. "Thank you, Master Oogway."

He smiled. "It is an honor of mine to help you become confident of yourself."

"OCELOT!" yelled Shifu, pulling me by the wrist.

Next stop, Jade Palace Training Hall!


End file.
